The augmentation and suppression of natural killer (NK) activity in humans will be studied. This will include experiments to determine the effect of biological response modifiers (BRMs) on both in vivo and in vitro NK activity. In addition, in vitro studies will examine the functional changes which occur in NK cells during their activation or suppression.